Underwater Laser Pulse Rifle
“When you’re under several miles of water, you don’t want to waste your shots; so a pulse weapon like the Luup delivers damage-on-target. Brings fire-light to the abyssal dark.” EShe-LPPUW90 Underwater Laser Pulse Rifle aka ‘La-Pew’, ‘Luup’, ‘Deeplite’ The EShe-LPPUW90 is simply a direct copy of the Triax TXD-03 Deep Sea Laser Assault Rifle. Somehow acquired by the Darkwaters Tribe, the TXD-03 has been copied, slightly modified (though it retains much of the same body styling, only darker in coloration), and configured for induction-feed power from an android or cyborg. The weapon even retains the projectile bayonet that can be attached under the weapon barrel. LPPUW90s first appeared in the hands of the Darkwaters, supplementing blue-green frequency-converted SHE-LPP80 Laser Pulse Rifles already issued to the troops, but they have recently appeared for sale on the open market through the Steel Gaians. How the Steel Gaians acquired them or the plans (if they are manufacturing them) remains unknown, but Triax is not likely to be very pleased to learn of the knockoff of the weapon developed in secret for the New German Republic’s Navy. Stats The LPPUW90 comes with a builtin vibrobayonet that can be launched as a projectile, plus several other features. Special Features Blue-Green Frequency The LPUUW90 is designed to fire in the blue-green light frequency allowing it to be used underwater with little reduction in performance. Folding Stock A folding stock to reduce the size of the rifle. Sight Rail A sight rail for mounting various existing sights and scopes. Neutral Bouyancy The rifle’s composite casing is balanced to give the weapon neutral bouyancy if dropped in the water Rifle Grenade Adaptor Compatible with laser-pulse ignition adaptor for Rifle Grenades, more common with the Steel Gaians, but less common with other Tribes. Cost: 76,000 credits Options UMMSS-01 Sighting Package As sold by the Steel Gaians, the LPPUW90 can use just about any compatible scope or laser sight, but it is often sold with the locally-available UMMSS-01SP. Paladin Steel has developed a sensor package specifically with underwater combat in mind, especially in dark or murky conditions. The UMMSS-01 is a compact unit combining a short range blue-green scanning and targeting laser, and a short range micro-sonar motion-detector array. The shortcoming of this system is that both sensors are ‘active’, with detectable emissions that may alert enemies to the presence of the user. The sensor also has a PPE detector for detecting paranormal activity, and a conventional spotlight. An onboard micro-chip AI system can quickly use the sonar and lidar readings to ID up to 500 different potential targets and their hazard potential (the database can be modified easily with the swap of datachips), allowing the user to quickly respond to detected dangers. The UMMSS-01 can be fitted with a protective shroud that fairs into the rest of the laser rifle’s housing. * Laser--- 3,000 ft range * Mini-Sonar---4,000 ft range * PPE Sensor---Thanks to advanced microchip engineering expertise, PS has managed to get the size of the system down to compact enough to fit into the rifle module. The sensor has a 200 ft range(out to 400 ft with 50% error in determination), 60-degree arc, and can detect invisible entities. Other penalties similar to the Japanese SNARLS system (on which it is based.....see Rifts: Japan, pg. 116). * IR/Normal Light Spotlight-----300 ft range. * Optional Smart Gun Link---Can be fitted for a ‘Smart Gun’ link or any other targeting interfacing. Cost: 20,000 credits. The sighting package is also available to the Darkwaters, but it is unknown if these are bought through trade with the Steel Gaians (who acquired them from their corporate hosts in the GNE, or simply copied via Assembler Forge technology. Dual Bayonet Mount This adds lateral mounts on the barrel for two additional vibrobayonets, turning the weapon into a crude trident (does 6d6 MD for all three blades, or can salvo as projectiles doing 9d6 MD). Rifle Grenades More common among the Steel Gaians (owing the supplies of munitions available from their GNE neighbors), but available to the Darkwaters as well. The adapter is compatible with 40mm rifle grenades, but is typically used to fire 45mm mini-deth charge projectiles off a single-shot mounting on the muzzle. The available projectile types are as follows: Range: 2,000 ft. Grenade charges are typically fused effective to a depth of 120 ft. Note: most CANNOT operate underwater, except where noted. Damage: varies by grenade type. * Frag rounds do 4d6 MD to a 12-foot radius; * AP rounds do 1d4x10 to a 3-foot blast radius; * High Explosive/Concussion rounds do 5d6 MD to a 32 -foot radius; * Plasma rounds do 1d4x10+10 to a 5-foot radius; * Sonic 3d6 MD per blast to an 16 ft blast radius, 1d6x10 SDC to another 20 ft beyond that, Does only 1d6 MD to a 6 ft radius in air. Sonic weapons do HALF damage through light ‘soft’ armors like MDC barding and padded armor (such as wetsuits). * ElectroShock--Unleashes a powerful electrical surge that stuns against a saving roll of 17 or less. Does 3d6 SDC to a 25 ft radius, and stuns for 1d4 minutes. Also has a 60% chance of temporarily knocking out unshielded bionics and cybernetics for 1d6 melees. * Chemical. Varies by specific chemical used. Generally covers a 20 ft area, and persists for about 1d4 minutes before being broken up by water currents. * Dye Pack. Dyes the water a bright color. Generally covers a 30 ft area, and persists for about 1d4 minutes before being broken up by water currents. May last longer if it coats solid objects passing through it. * Floating Flare. Burns for 50 seconds floating on the water; * Screamer. Screamers are specialized one-use munitions that when fired, broadcast a massive burst of noise across all audio/sonic frequencies, with the intended effect of destroying acoustic target (sonar) locks, and allowing the sub/diver to escape opponents using sonar to detect or track them. -60% to track the sub via sonar while the Screamer is in effect, while sonar-guided weapons are -10 to strike. Screamers also have the effect of stunning dolphins, whales, and other creatures using natural sonar and echo location. These creatures are disoriented/stunned for 1d4 melees. A typical screamer will last 1d4 melees until it burns out or is destroyed. Screamers can also be fused to ignite/activate anywhere up to a minute (4 melees) after deployment. Effective radius of effect of the 40mm screamers is approximately 2,500 ft * MicroTorp ---Drops two micro-torpedoes into the water. Typically homing variety. * TW TangleBomb----Explodes into a twitching, twining, expanding mass of green-black unearthly vegetation with 25 MDC per 20 ft area (covers a 40 ft area). Has an effective Horror Factor of 14, and victims have to Dodge at 16 or better to avoid getting tangled up in its fronds/tentacles. Victims trapped in the weed are -1 to initiative, -2 to strike, -4 to parry, and -6 to dodge, and will have to inflict 25 MDC or more to move more than 10 ft. Unprotected beings take 3d6 SDC per melee of thrashing against the weed, from its thorns and whipping around; those in MDC armor (or who remain calm and don’t fight it) take no damage. Duration: Lasts up to 50 minutes * TW Blackwater Bomb---Covers a 50 ft area in ominous darkness, Effects identical to the Ocean Magic spell Black Water. Effects last 8 minutes. Category:Underwater Laser Pulse Rifle Category:Darkwaters Category:Weapon Category:Laser Category:Steel Gaians Category:Paladin Steel Category:Triax